Fanning the Fire
by Bridget Weasley
Summary: Draco's sister Anna is in Gryffindor. However, she's thinking of becoming a Death Eater. What happens when her friend Katie finds this out and falls in love with her brother? And where's Ginny?
1. Anna Malfoy

RP Adventures-The Flame is Fanned.

It was a dreary cold wintry Sunday in the Gryffindor common room. The fire was burning warmly much to Katie Bell's content. She and Anna Malfoy, Draco's sister, were the only people in the common room at 5:00 P.M. p

"Ugh. Stupid Vampires!!" Katie complained from her chair where she was doing her DADA homework. "Why can't they just die the normal way?"p

"So tell me, how long exactly have you been working on that assignment?" Anna had been looking at the fire and had turned to Katie to ask her that. Katie looked at her watch and sighed. p

"Two hours." p

"Sorry, but that's very sad Katie." Katie glared at Anna after Anna said that. p

"And how long did it take you might I ask?" Katie asked Anna with a look on her face that said I dare you to say less. Anna smiled.p

"10 minutes." Katie glared again. Anna had always been good at DADA. Katie assumed she got it from her father. He taught her so many dark arts that she knew how to block them. Anna had come to Hogwarts in her 2nd year. She had never actually been sorted. Lucius didn't want people to know about the "abomination" of the family. Last year when Katie, Angel (another friend of theirs), and Anna had gone to Dumbledore about it, the sorting hat had taken a while, but finally said Slytherin. Anna got very mad at the hat and started attacking the hat. Oliver Wood stopped her, but she got very close to destroying the hat. Eventually, Anna had stayed with Gryffindor. p

"Well you're special and good at DADA." p

"Are you referring to my relations again?" Anna looked at Katie with amusement. Katie shook her head quickly.p

"No, I'm referring to the fact that you're good at DADA." Katie smiled then laughed. She put her quill down and walked over to Anna abandoning her homework. She sat down on the floor beside Anna's chair. Anna was staring into the fire. She had been doing this quite often recently and Katie was beginning to worry. "Anna, what's wrong?" Anna looked startled. She looked like she was going to protest, but then sighed. p

"I'm getting sick of people not liking me because I'm a Malfoy." Katie nodded.p

"But you look nothing like Draco for all we know, you could be adopted!" Anna shook her head. Suddenly she yelped. p

"Ow! I can't stand these things being in my eyes anymore!" Anna reached up to her eyes and took out 2 blue colored contacts. "Look at my eyes. Do they remind you of anyone?" Katie gasped. p

"Draco's!" Anna nodded then smirked. A smirk that resembled Draco's in a way it was scary. p

"Only you would know that." Katie blushed. "Hold on a second, I want to show you something, I'll be right back. Wait here." Katie nodded and waited for a while. She looked up as someone who looked like Draco in a girl form came down the steps. As Katie looked at her face, she saw it was Anna. p

"A-Anna? Is that you?" Katie stuttered.

"Yes, you see now that there is NO WAY I could be adopted." Katie stared at her. 

"What did you do, did you die your hair?" Anna's hair was usually a pale blue. Katie thought it was always this way. Anna laughed.p

"No, I undieded it. My hair is usually this color. I got contacts and colored my hair because I wanted to be accepted. Looking like Draco isn't going to help. But now I don't know if I should color it anymore and use my contacts." Katie looked confused.p

"Why? I thought you didn't like the way you looked without it." Anna smiled weakly. p

"Come over here. I need to tell you something." Katie nodded and walked over sitting in one of the chairs by Anna.p

"What is it?" p

"I'm…" She paused and took a deep breath, "I'm thinking of becoming a Death Eater." Katie stared at her. They were quiet for a minute or two.p

"You're what?!" Katie gaped at her best friend. p

"Well I was thinking about what the Sorting hat said and well, I'm thinking it's right about me being kind and sweet now, but growing up to be even more powerful and dark the you-know-who."p

"So you want to be a Death Eater and kill people." p

"Well I don't exactly know yet. I thought I did, but now I don't know." Katie shook her head. Anna looked at the clock. "I have to go to the library to get a herbology book, want to come?" Katie nodded. p

"Sure." They both got up and walked out of the common room. Both forgot that Anna was still in her natural form. Just as they walked out, they heard someone yelling. p

"SLYTHERIN IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" Katie and Anna both looked at each other. They realized she had forgotten to change back. p

"Good luck" Katie whispered in Anna's ear and ran towards the voice. It turned out to be a Hufflepuff. She told him that he made a mistake. Anna dyed her hair and colored her eyes to look like Draco and scare him half to death. The Hufflepuff bought it and went to his common room. Katie ran back to the common room and saw Anna there still looking like Draco. "You didn't change back." Katie walked over to Anna. p

"No, I will soon though." Katie looked like she was deep in thought for a moment. Then a smile began to form on her lips. p

"I wonder what Draco would do if he saw you." Anna shook her head quickly.

"NO! He would freak." Katie smirked. p

"Is that a bad thing?" Anna looked at Katie very seriously. p

"Yes, a very ba…" Anna didn't have time to finish what she was saying. The two girls looked at the door and saw the Gryffindor Quiddittch team coming in. 


	2. Author's note because she is stupid

Author's note: Sorry! I forgot to do the disclaimer thing! And I'm also sorry about the ps. I was experimenting with HTML! Next chapter will be up soon! Review if you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books. They belong to J.K.Rowling. I co-own the plot with a friend of mine who RP's with me.


	3. Refound

A/N Sorry so much for the long wait! I was away on vacation for a week, then my computer when corrupt. Then school and dance began and well I have no life until after dance Regionals (Nov. 24). And those are my dance teacher's words. Well anyway I hope you enjoy it! The romance will come later, soon I promise, but not until about chapter 6. I want to keep the characters in character and develop the plot. Well, enjoy!

Anna noticed something fall off the rock. She bent down to look at it. 

'This is odd.' She thought. It was an old wand. Twisted and bent in many places. 'I wonder if it works.' 

"Lumos." A great light shot out of the wand. 'Yes, it does work!' She was about to investigate it further when she heard a noise. 

"AH!" As Anna turned around, someone fell through the trees. 

"Who's there?" 

"Anna is that you? It's Katie." A voice came weakly from the bushes. Anna quickly put the wand away and took out her own. 

"Lumos." She waved the beam of light over the ground for a while searching for Katie. Finally she found her. "What happened to you?"

"Long story." Katie sighed and tried to move but failed. 

"Ok… Well we have a while, why don't you explain." Anna walked over to where Katie was and sat by her.

"Well, when you left, I called your name into the forest. Then your brother came up from behind me." Here she rolled her eyes. "He was leaning on his broomstick, doing that evil smirk of his, acting all cool, and he asked me where you went." Anna laughed. "I told him I didn't know and turned back to the forest, looking for any sign of you. Then when he told me I did know where you were, I turned around and found myself face to face with him. He asked me again. I proudly and stupidly said I didn't know." She faced Anna and shrugged. "I had forgotten how powerful a wizard he was. He grabbed my arm and pulled it and me VERY close to him. It's sad, but I can't say I didn't like it." Anna laughed again. Katie had a crush on her brother in the beginning of the year. "Then he said I better tell him before he did anything rational. I asked him what that would be. He whispered 'Crucio' in my ear with his wand pointed at me from behind with his free hand. Before I knew it, I was on the ground screaming and in much pain. When the pain stopped, I was lying on ground panting with my eyes closed. He came over to my head and whispered, 'Now will you tell me.' I nodded and said you went back to the castle." Anna smiled gratefully. "But then, he just leaves me there and casually says 'Ok, I'll see you around then!' When he was out of sight, I slung myself over my broom and flew out here. I yelled for you, but didn't see or hear you. Over the center, I lost my grip and hear I am." Anna nodded.

"So he just left you there?" Anna asked wildly. 

"Yea. He said it like we just went on a date or something. I couldn't believe it." Anna shook her head. 

"Stupid brother." Katie smiled and went to get up. Slowly, she rose and grabbed on to a tree for support.

"We should go back."

"Yea." The two girls walked back. Slowly because of Katie's "ailments" as Anna called them. A little from the edge, Anna broke the silence.

"Do you think someone can have two wands." Katie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it's possible, why?" 

"Oh, just curious."

"Ok. Is that the castle up there? It looks like it, but it seems awful bright." Anna looked ahead of her.

"Yea, that's the castle. It does look bright, but Fred and George probably did something so that it's bright." Katie nodded in agreement smiling secretly.

"Let's go eat dinner." Katie smiled and the two girls walked up to the castle. Neither noticed the odd snake that seemed to be smiling.

A/N Sorry about this being so short. Other chapters will be longer. I have this all written so I'm using the chapters I wrote in. 


	4. I've got my eye on you

The girls walked up to the Castle thinking they were in for a lovely meal. They were most wrong. Katie went in first about 5 steps in, then stopped suddenly. Anna came through the door.

"What is…Oh my God!" Anna came up to Katie. Katie looked at her friend wildly.

"W-we missed d-dinner." Katie broke down sobbing. It took Anna a second to realize what her friend just said. At first she thought she was upset because she was very hungry. Anna took a second look at the Great Hall. It was on fire. 

"Well, by the looks of what the fire has done, it's been burning for a while. It would have started before most people go down to dinner." Katie nodded.

"Ok, right…George always goes down in the middle of the dinner." Katie nodded quickly to her self and turned out the window. She smiled. Anna noticed.

"What is it?" Katie pointed out the window.

"My broom." Anna looked out the window. Katie's broom was floating over the forest. Anna shook her head. 

"That charm worked well" Katie had charmed her broom to stay floating unless she told it to go down. It worked well in quiddittch. Katie nodded.

"We need to go back to the common room. You know, to see if everyone is ok." Anna nodded.

"Yea, let's go." The two girls turned and went out the door. Anna looked around nervously. She finally said, "Hold on for a second, wait here." 

"Ok." Katie watched Anna fly off on her broom and sat down. 'Hmm… I wonder what was wrong with her. She seemed very nervous. Could it be about Draco?' Katie thought until she say Anna's figure emerging over the forest with Katie's broom.

"Hey! You got my broom!" Katie jumped up and went over to her. Anna smiled and handed it to her. Katie got on her broom. "Hey! Why don't we fly back to the common room? I'll race you!" Anna smiled. She mounted on her own broom and pushed off. 

"Ok." Both girls flew into the air and raced towards the common room. Katie swerved just before she hit the window and raced up the building's side. Katie was about to go into the girl's dorm when Anna flew in front of her and crashed through the window of the dorm. 

"Continuing the tradition, Anna?" Katie flew through the broken glass into the room. She got off her broom and leaned on it smirking. Anna and Angel had a habit of flying through windows and ceilings instead of opening them or going out a door.

"I try. I see we're taking after Draco." Katie blushed and put her broom away. Then took a deep breath.

"Down stairs?" Anna nodded and then two went down slowly. As they approached the room, they could hear whisperings and some crying. As they reached the top of the steps leading down to the common room, everyone went quiet and looked up at them. Anna leaned over to Katie.

"Is something wrong here, or is just me?" Katie nodded in agreement. Before she could respond, a badly covered sob broke the silence. Katie walked down the steps. She followed the sound to Fred who was crying into a pillow. She looked next to him at Ron who was trying hard not to cry. She raised her eyebrows in concern. Ron got up and sat further down the couch. Katie sat next to Fred and rubbed his back. 

"Fred?" Fred looked up at Katie who was about to cry herself from looking at Fred. "What is it?" Fred controlled himself enough and dried his tears on his sleeve. He sighed.

"G-George." Katie gasped. "We can't find George." Katie's mouth dropped.

"You don't think…" She couldn't finish the sentence. Fred nodded. "But, he never goes down at the beginning." Fred shook his head. 

"He was getting food from the kitchen so that he could bring it up here and study for the NEWTs." Now Katie did cry. Fred pulled her into a big hug and she cried on his shoulder, while he cried. 

Once Anna heard that, she ran up stairs at top speed. Not from sadness, although she was, but from anger. Harry saw her do this and ran after her. 

"Anna! It's Harry, open the door." Anna got her wand out and pointed at the door.

"Aloha Mora." She mumbled. Harry could sense the anger in her voice. 

"What is it? I've never seen you like this." Anna smiled slyly at this.

"That's because being a Malfoy isn't all bad. Draco gets Snape to brew me a PMS potion." Harry laughed. 

"Oh, but honestly, what is it?" Anna sighed.

"Who started the fire?" Harry shifted uneasily.

"Some Death Eaters." Anna swore under her breath. "What?"

"How many?" 

"One of the people that got out said 5." Again, Anna swore. 

"I knew it." 

"You knew what?" Anna got up.

"He was part of it. I should have done something earlier. I knew something was up when he had that big meeting after Christmas. Get Katie." Harry knew better than to protest. He nodded and went out. When he came down, talking had started again and Fred and Katie were still in the position they had been when he left them. Harry went over and rubbed Katie's shoulder gently, much like she had done to Fred.

"Katie." He said it so quietly, it was almost a whisper. Katie let go of Fred and looked at him with red puffy eyes. "Anna wants you in the girl's dorm." Katie nodded and waved to Fred weakly. She walked up and found Anna sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Anna." Anna looked up. "What now?" 

"He was part of it, I know it." Katie didn't have to ask who he was. 

"Do you think Draco was part of it?" Anna nodded. 

"Yea. AHHHH!" Katie looked at Anna surprised. "Sorry, had to get that out." Katie smiled. "I have to go, you can come if you want." 

"Sure, where are you going." Anna shook her head. 

"Just get your broom and follow me." Katie raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged and got her broom. "Ok, let's go." They mounted their brooms and flew out the window which Anna actually opened instead of flew threw. They flew over to where Katie had met Anna before. 

"Anna, why a…" She didn't have time to finish. Anna threw her hand over Katie's mouth. 

"Sh! Here wear this." Katie felt a cloak being thrown over her. She fell backwards from the weight of the heavy cloak. When she looked around she couldn't see herself.

"Anna! I can't see myself." 

"That's because your wearing an invisibility cloak and be quiet, Draco's coming." Katie quieted down without further question. After the Crucio incident, Katie had become quite afraid of the blond haired boy. 

"I see you came." Anna turned quickly to see her brother leaning on a tree. Ann rolled her eyes.

"I see you like leaning, you've made it quite a trademark today." Draco laughed his evil laugh.

"Really? I believe, this is the first time I've talked with you today. The note from breakfast telling you to come here doesn't count of course." 

"What is it Draco?" Anna was getting annoyed. "Cut the crap."

"Oh, growing up I see, Anna? That was some strong language." He said sarcastically and teasingly both at the same time. For a second Anna was amazed at his skill for putting so many emotions into two sentences. Then she came back to reality and glared at him. Draco stood up and walked towards her. "I wanted to discuss your future Anna."

"And?" Draco was obviously not expecting this response as his eyes widened for a second then narrowed VERY tightly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Anna. I believe your friend must have told you about what I did to her." Anna's eyes now narrowed like Draco's and she walked over to him. "Sit." Anna sat reluctantly, not wanting to give into her brother, but at the same time not wanting to get him mad. To her surprise she sat next to him. "As you know, I am following in Father's footsteps by becoming a Death Eater. When I am old enough, I will become Voldemort's right hand man." Anna shuddered at this thought.

"And why does this concern me?" Draco looked like he was about to hit her.

"Because if you don't join the Death Eaters then you will be up there with Potter on people to kill. It may be a surprise to you, but I don't want you in the kind of danger. I want you to become a Death Eater." Anna sighed.

"Funny you should bring this up today." Draco raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking of becoming one today." He smiled.

"Good. Now will you become one?" Anna closed her eyes for a moment and was silent for a good 5 minutes.

"What will happen if I don't."

"You will die." Draco seemed reluctant to say it. Anna nodded.

"Then yes." Katie couldn't restrain herself and gasped. Draco smirked. 

"Anna, may I ask what that was?" Anna paled and shook her head quickly.

"No clue!" She said this a bit too quickly. Draco smirked more and walked over to where the sound had come from. He reached a hand down and smiled when he came across something solid. He pulled off the cloak and found a scrunched up, quivering Katie. Draco must have been expecting this was who was under it because he grinned.

"We meet again." Katie turned to face him and sat up.

"Y-yes, we d-do." Draco just smirked and moved so he was standing by her face.

"What are you doing here?" Katie regained her confidence. She stood up and faced him.

"Anna asked me if I wanted to come and I said ok." Draco nodded.

"And I assume you heard what we said?" Katie looked down.

"Yes." Draco nodded and sighed. "Are you really going to be one, Draco?" 

"Yes. In fact, I'm already in training." Katie groaned and sat down next to Anna. 

"So what now?" Katie asked turning to Anna. Anna smiled weakly.

"You knew what you were getting into when you became friends with me." Katie smiled and nodded. 

"Katie," Katie turned to Draco, who was talking to her, "You know what the problem is now, don't you?" Katie sighed, looked down and nodded. 

"Yes." Anna looked down. 

"Damn it, Anna! Why did you bring her, you knew what would happen!" Draco yelled at his sister. 

"Because she needed to know, Draco. That's why. She knows I wanted to become a Death Eater or was thinking about it. I wanted her to know the whole story." Katie sighed exasperatedly. 

"What do you want me to do?" Both Malfoy's turned to her surprised. "Well?" Draco walked over to her and looked her in her eyes. 

"To join us. If you don't, Lord Voldemort will kill you." Katie closed her eyes and looked down.

"How long do I have to decide?" 

"Tomorrow. I have to go to a meeting and I'm telling Him that Anna's joining me. Then tomorrow Anna will have her inauguration. Because you know, I'm going to have to watch you all day." Katie raised an eyebrow. 

"But, you're not in my house and I have classes not with you!" Draco smirked. And pointed his wand at Katie. Her eyes widened.

"Eyeioasa." Katie looked very relieved. 

"What?" Draco asked smirking. "This allows me to see you 24/7." Katie paled and shook her head fast. 

"NO!" Anna laughed when she realized what Katie was worried about. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Grow up, I've got to go, see you soon." Katie glared at him as he disappeared into the forest.


	5. Surprise

Anna continued to laugh her head off. Katie glared at her. 

"Shut up, Anna." Anna continued laughing.

"Oh, only if this had happened at the beginning of the year! I'm sure you wouldn't object." Katie glared and got her broom.

"Come on." Anna mounted her broom and the girls flew up to the common room.

"Hey, Katie. Want to make things interesting?" Katie smiled.

"Lead the way." Crash! Glass shattered as Anna flew threw the window in the common room. There was a lot less people in the room then there was when they left it. But there was one significant addition to the room. Katie blushed as everyone turned to the window.

"Nice entrance, Katie." Katie gasped and turned around. 

"George." She faced a tall red head that was grinning at her. "No! This can't be. Anna! Damn your brother and father." She broke into sobs and ran up to her room. George looked heart broken.

Meanwhile, Draco was walking to the center of the forest, watching this. He smiled. No Weasly could beat him. He came to the tree. He pressed his hand on a knob. The tree opened and showed a large room filled with the other Death Eaters.

"Ah, Draco. My new Death Eater." Draco smiled, nodded and walked into his place-next to his father. "What news do you have?" The tall man in the dark hooded robe asked. 

"Good news. And bad my Lord." He smiled at his father. "Anna has decided to join us." He could sense his father's surprise.

"But, Draco. She is a sissy. She's friends with Potter." Lucious responded. 

"Yes well Lucious, if she wants to join us, she well get a test just like everyone else. Now what was the bad news, Draco?" Draco took a deep breath. If he didn't phrase this right, Katie might not live until tomorrow. Voldemort didn't like anyone that close to Harry knowing who Death Eaters were. 

"When Anna told me that she was going to join us, her best friend Katie was there. Katie is George Weasly's girl friend. But there is a good thing with this. I have my eye on her, literally. I can see where she goes, who she talks to, what she does." Voldemort nodded. 

"And what did you say to her?"

"I told her she had until Anna's inauguration to decide if she'll join us. She knows the consequences if she doesn't." 

"Very good. Go tell Anna to come with you at 10:00 tomorrow. You are dismissed." Draco nodded and left. 

While this was going on, Anna ran up to Katie. 

"Katie! What is up with you? You of all people should be happy right now." Katie looked up slowly, sadly. 

"It's your brother and Voldemort. You know Draco can see me. I go back to George, then he dies. There is no way, he will let me go back to him." Anna sighed and yelled at Katie.

"DRACO. GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IN SLYTHERIN! FLY THROUGH OUR WINDOW!" Katie blinked. 

"Wow. Thanks." Anna laughed.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Katie smiled. Suddenly she heard a crash and Draco came tumbling through the window. Katie couldn't help laughing and fell on to her bed, laughing into her pillow. Anna however, just went over to him, grabbed him by his collar and picked him up. "Get over here, now!" Draco looked at her.

"What do you want?" Draco looked annoyed. Katie got up off her pillow and sat on the edge of her bed. 

"I'm assuming you saw the George thing." Draco nodded in response as in saying, go on. "Well?" He looked down. 

"What do you want me to do?" Katie was about to respond when Anna sighed. 

"DRACO MALFOY! You know very well that Katie was heart broken when we thought George was dead. Then I go and take her with me and now she has to be part of the group that killed many friends or else she dies. She doesn't want to be hurt again." Draco just looked at Katie, then turned back to Anna and smiled.

"I can't let you Katie," he turned back, "If you go back, you'll have to tell him." Katie nodded. Anna watched a tear slide down her cheek. She looked up at him. Anna looked like she could slug Draco into next year. 

"You're right." Draco looked at her. He was about to say something mean, but stopped himself. 'Why did I do that?' Anna went and sat next to her. She rubbed her back while shooting daggers at Draco. Katie looked up at him and sighed. "You better go." 

"I don't want to." Katie looked surprised. 

"Fine. I'll be back." She ran out of the room. Now Anna did hit Draco.

"Idiot." Draco sighed.

"You know I didn't want to do that. I don't like seeing her cry. Honest." Anna looked at his suspiciously. 

"What's your angle?" That wasn't like her brother to say he didn't like to see a girl cry.

"I don't have one. I honestly don't like to see her cry." Anna's mouth transformed into a smirk. 

"You like her!" Draco stared at her in shock.

"I do not!" Anna leaned on Katie's bedpost.

"Then prove it." He glared at her. 

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Anna thought for a minute.

"Kiss her and then tell me you don't enjoy it and I can prove it if you did." Draco paled for a second then regained his confidence.

"Fine, you're on." Katie walked into the room as he said this. Her eyes were red and puffy. It looked like she had been crying then tried to make it look like she hadn't been. 

"On what, Draco?" He flashed Anna an evil smile and went over to her.

"Oh nothing." Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Katie looked up at him with fear because of the last time that this happened. He flashed her a reassuring smile (which is un-Draco like so it scared her more) and kissed her, very powerfully. At first Katie just let him because she was too surprised. Then she kissed back. Just when it was getting very "steamy" he pulled back.

"W-what was that?" She looked up at him. He was smiling his evil smile looking at her. 

"A kiss. Now Anna dearest, I believe you have to prove something!" Anna smirked at him.

"Sit." Draco shrugged at sat down on Katie's bed. 

"Yes sister dear?" Anna shoved a bottle of truth potion down his throat. She waited for a minute and then mentioned for Katie to come. 

"Did you enjoy that kiss, Draco?" Katie eyed Anna. Draco smiled.

"Yes." Anna jumped up and down.

"HA! I knew it! I win! I win!" Katie stepped away from her.

"What is going on?"

"He likes you! He said he didn't like to see you cry which is soooo unlike him. I told him he liked you, but he said no. So I told him to prove it by kissing you and not liking it, but he liked it so he likes you." Katie's eyes widened. "Hey Drakie! Who do you like?"

"Katie." Katie's mouth dropped and she fainted backwards on to her bed.


	6. A move

"What happened to her?" Draco appeared behind her. Anna waved her hand. 

"Get water." Draco didn't ask questions and got a glass of water. "Help me put her on the ground." Draco nodded and put the glass on her nightstand. He picked her up and put Katie down on the towel Anna had laid down. "Water." He handed her the water and stepped away. 

"You know, I have to go. Crabbe and Goyle will get suspicious." Anna took out her wand.

"Repairio. Blockard. You're staying here." She took the water and poured it on her face. Katie's eyes blinked open. 

"What happened?" Anna smiled and stood up.

"You fainted." Katie groaned and closed her eyes. She propped herself up with her arms and opened her eyes. 

"Is it true, Draco?" Draco looked down. Katie could see his face turning red. 

"Yermp."

"What?" He looked at her nervously.
    
    "Yes." Katie grinned and turned to Anna. Anna smiled back at her. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go back to the Slytherin common room." At this he turned. "Accio wand. Unblockard." The window swung open and he flew out. 

"Ugh! He's so weird." Anna said disgustedly. Katie lay back down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. 

"What should I do? What do you think he'll do to me if I don't say yes tomorrow?" Anna sighed. 

"Which he?"

"Draco."

"Well, if he asks you, you better say yes. He'll kill you before you even get to respond to his last question." Katie rolled over and looked at Anna. 

"Yea, you're right. It's late, let's go to sleep." Anna nodded and turned off the light. ~~ Later that night ~~ 

"Which bed is…Ow!"

"Shut up!"

"I stubbed my toe."

"Shut it you two. You'll wake them." 3 men sneaked into the girl's dorm. The smallest of the 3 walked over to Katie's bed. 

"It's this one. Don't ask how I know." The other two came next to him and looked at the girl sleeping in the bed. 

"Ok, you know the plan." They nodded. One put a gag on her. The small one bound her hands and feet together. The last wrote a note which he left on her pillow and opened the window. The mounted their brooms and tied her to the end of the small one's broom. About half way to where they were going, she woke up.

"Shoot, she's up. Draco, top speed." Katie tried to move, but she couldn't. 

"Umghph!" Katie felt a wave of fear come over her. 'What is going on? Why am I tied to Draco's broom? AH! Anna, anyone help!' Finally, the broom started to descend into the center of the forest, through the hole. They untied her from the broom. She looked franticly at the three of them. The taller one stepped behind her with his wand pointed at her back. 

"Walk. Follow the person in front of you." Katie walked and followed Draco. He stopped in front of a tree. Katie stood stunned for a second as the tree opened up in front of her. "WALK." Katie did a little run thing and caught up with Draco. She was pushed in front of a man in dark hooded robes. 

"Ah, Katie. I see you have come."

"If you could call get kidnapped in the middle of the night and being forced to walk coming, then yes, I have come." The man laughed evilly. You know, the laugh that evil people laugh before they do something evil-therefore the name the evil laugh. 

"Yes, well, they did a good job. Anyways, in case you're wondering, I am Lord Voldemort. You will address me as your Lord. This is because of your knowledge and friendship with my soon to become servant, Anna Malfoy. She will have a test to see if she is worthy to become a Death Eater. You are the test." Katie stepped back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you will be taken in here by two of my servants. You will be thrown on the floor in front of Anna after her,'' He did the 'quote, quote' thing, "inauguration. She will be that she has to do the Crucious curse on you. If she does, she passes. I respect friendship, but I need a loyal servant." Katie nodded. "Now, I'm sure you want to go back, but I'm afraid that isn't possible." He snapped his fingers. "Draco! Take her to the priority guest chamber." Draco appeared behind him with an evil smirk. He slung her over his shoulder and took her out of the room. Once there were out, Katie spoke.

"Priority guest chamber? What the heck is that, Draco? And please, if you're going to smile, smile do not smirk." Draco stopped, turned his head at her and smirked. She glared. 

"It's the dungeons. Well it's not really a dungeon, per say. But that's what we call it because of the stuff that's in it." Katie paled.

"What _is_ in it?" Draco turned and smiled at her.

"Oh, you'll find put soon enough. And you're welcome." Katie was about to ask him what he meant by that when he stopped at a door. He opened it and went in. Katie gasped when she saw what was in it. There were 5 cells that looked like jail cells. Inside of one, there was a bed with chains across it. The others had a chair with chains. Out side of them, there were 10 chairs and a VERY nice bed. 

"D-Draco!" He put her down on the side of the bed. She sighed with relieve. He smirked and shook his head. 
    
    "Wait here, I need to ask a question and don't think of escaping. I'll know." Katie nodded fearfully. Draco went out the door. Katie shook her head and put her head in her hands. 

"Why did I go that night. ARGH! Damn you Draco! George!" She sat on the bed crying quietly until Draco came back in. She didn't hear him when he first came in. He stood there frozen when he saw her. Finally he took a deep breath and went over to her. 

"Katie." She looked up. "I'm sorry. I know this is hard and I could kill my sister, but help me here!" Katie closed her eyes and sighed. She had her eyes closed for a while. When she opened them, she nodded. 

"I'm assuming this isn't my bed."

"No," he pointed at the cell with the bed, "That is." 

"Ok. What do you want me to do?" Draco walked over to her and took her arm. 

"Just don't struggle." He felt her arm go limp and took her over to the cell. He opened it and put her in. "Lie down on the bed." Katie went and lay down on the bed looking fearfully at Draco. He smiled kindly which he thought would help. Katie just looked at him more fearfully. He frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you. Accio chains." He waved his wand and the chains locked across her body. "Good night. I'll be in the bed out there." Katie closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. 

A/N sorry this is short!! 


	7. Priorty guest chamber

Later that night, Draco heard Katie thrashing (or trying to) and sometimes yelling off a small yell. He shot up out of bed and over to the cell. Katie was still asleep. He opened the door and ran over to her. He shook her by her shoulders. 

"Katie! Katie, wake up!" Katie's eyes burst open. She was panting. 

"Oh, Draco!" She didn't get any further because she broke into sobs. He leaned down and hugged her. 

"Sh. you'll wake up everyone else!" She rested her head on his shoulder and quieted down a little. "Katie, what's wrong?" He stood up and looked at her in concern. She had now stopped crying. She looked up at him and blushed.

"I-It's nothing. Nightmare." Draco nodded. 

"It must have been on hell of a nightmare. You were thrashing around and crying and sometimes yelling out. You woke me up."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I guess it's just the environment. I'll go back to sleep now." She put her head back on the bed. He smirked.

"OK, well I'll be in the bed. Sweet dreams." He added with a wink. She nodded absentmindedly and fell back to sleep. Draco stood there for a while looking at her then shrugged and went to his own bed. 

Katie woke up, but it was still dark outside. She tried to move, but then realized that she couldn't. Then she remembered where she saw. 

"Oh, right. I'm in Voldemort's evil lair. How stupid of me to forget." She said to herself. She turned her head to look at the big bed. Noone was there. "That's odd. Draco was there last night." She looked at her watch. It was 8:00. She put her head back on the pillow and looked at the ceiling. Katie sighed and closed her eyes. She felt a hand go over her eyes. Her eyes flashed open, but all she could see was a black with little bits of light peeking through. 

"Guess who." A voice said eerily. Katie knew right away who it was. If she could have hit him, she would have.

"Not funny, Draco." The hand was lifted and Katie saw Draco looking down at her smirking.

"No? I thought it was quite funny. You seemed very startled. Alright just stay perfectly still for a sec." Katie raised an eyebrow, but stayed still. In a second, she felt the chains being lifted off her. She smiled at him,

"Thanks."

"I had to, it was kind of my job. Now get up. We have to get you changed for Anna's," He smiled, "Inauguration." Katie paled.

"Changed?" He nodded. 

"Give me your hands." She held them out to him. He took them and chained them together. He had an extra little bit so that he could pull her. He pulled Katie out of the cell and into the main area. Before they left the room he whispered, "If I'm hurting you move your right hand a lot." She nodded and they left the room. He took her to a small door and knocked on it. 

"Come in." A cold haunting voice from the other side said. Draco opened the door and pulled Katie into the large room. It was an office, but very different from most offices. There was a desk at the far end with the Dark lord himself sitting at it. Around the room there were many different things to torture people with. Of course, the ultimate torture tool was right on his desk, his wand. Voldemort stood up to greet Draco. "Ah, my best young death eater and his prisoner! Bring her over here." He gestured to the only normal looking thing in the whole room. A chair. Draco pulled the chain hard and pretty much dragged her over to the chair. Katie's right hand was moving like crazy, but Draco didn't go easy on her. She was thrown into the chair and sat looking down nervously. "Very good Draco."

"Thank you lord." Voldemort nodded and turned to Katie. 

"Now Katie, about Anna's inauguration." She nodded. "We need to go over this in detail. You will be kept in a room for a while until the time is announced. Katie will be told that you are running late. About your clothes…" He paused for a minute thinking then smiled, "They will have to be changed. You will wear scarlet as that is what looks best on you. But you will be wearing ripped and torn robes. You need to look good enough to attract the attention of the death eaters yet look bad enough so that you look inferior and like a slave." Katie shook her head slowly.

'He has one strange mind!' Voldemort laughed. 

"Now I believe you have a class at 11. Draco here will walk you back." Katie nodded. Voldemort turned toward Draco and signaled that he should take her now. Draco walked over to her and pulled her up.

"Come on." Katie sighed and followed her. At the door outside, he took off her chains. "In case anyone sees us." He explained. She nodded and followed him. 

"Why did this all have to happen to me? I had it all! An awesome boy friend, amazing friends who I didn't have to worry would hurt me, and I didn't have to worry about being KILLED!!!" She had yelled the last part and now blushed and turned away. "Sorry." 

"Katie. I know this is hard. But he will kill you. I'm sure that you know that." She sighed.

"Only too well. Shoot! George is in this class. Damn it! ARGH! HE SITS NEXT TO ME!" She put her face in her hands. Draco swiftly turned her shoulder so that she didn't run into a tree. She stopped walking and looked him straight in his eyes. "I hate you. I really do." She shook her head and walked forward. He smirked and started off after her.

Soon the Castle came into view. Katie hesitated for a second, but then went forward. Slowly they progressed to the castle.

A/N and that's it for now!!


	8. Ha!

Disclaimer: ****to people who start closing in on me with knives**** SORRY!!!! I forgot to put this. Anna and Katie are mine. Anything else is property of J.K. Rowling. 

Katie winced as she saw the castle coming into view. She had to decide soon. She didn't want to die. Who would? But killing others because she didn't want to loose hers…is that wrong? She would love to say no, to see the look in his eyes when she said that. But alas, courage she was lacking. She could say no to Draco, but Voldemort? The evil villain of the millenium? That she couldn't do. She didn't know what the Sorting hat had seen to put her in Gryffindor. 

They were walking up the steps to the Castle know. Draco opened the door and let her in. Katie ran, fast. She had to get her things before the bell rang. She smiled slightly at the thought of Draco standing there as she ran looking bewildered. Katie glanced down to look at her watch while running. 10:55. 'Shoot' she thought as she ran faster. Looking up, she saw black then stopped dead.

"Ow!" Katie looked up from where she was on the floor to see George looking down at her. She had run into him. 

"Oh George! Didn't see you there, must get my things for class. See you!" Katie said rather quickly and made to leave. George grabbed her and forced her to look at him.

"Katie," he said calmly, "What is wrong? You seem afraid when you see me. What's up?'' Katie looked away. He was looking at her with such concern in his eyes, which is very unlike him.

"I can't tell you George. Please let me go. I'm going to be late." Katie answered sadly. George sighed and let her go. 

"We'll talk in class." He watched her disappear and shook his head. 

Katie flew down the halls, looking out for people she might run into. Finally she came to the portrait. Saying the password, she ran inside and up to her dorm. "Accio books. Accio bag." The things flew into her hand and she ran down stairs. Thankfully, the class was near her dorm. She ran into it as the bell rang and sat in her seat next to George. The class was advanced History of Magic so they could talk quietly. 

"Katie what is it?!" George whispered. Katie glanced at Draco who was taking notes before answering. She took out her quill and a piece of parchment. She then wrote down everything that had happened, save a few parts shared between her and Draco. George looked at her shocked. "Oh," Was all he could say in response to her letter. 

Draco was now glaring at Katie. She had nerve to do that. She knew he could see that and was hoping he didn't. Draco felt like cursing her there on the spot. How dare she?! Grudgingly he went back to his notes. 

"Katie I've got to help you! There is no way in hell I'm letting you join them." George whispered quickly kind of loudly to her. Katie shook her head. 

"NO!" 

"Why?" George was annoyed. 

"I don't want you killed." Katie glanced at her watch only 15 minutes left. 

"Do you take me for a fool? Do you think I don't know about that risk? If he likes you so much, why is he risking getting YOU killed?" George's voice had risen quite loudly and a few people were looking at them. Katie smirked.

"John! You know that if Michael lets me go from the evil clutches of King Frances he will die! Never will I let you go after him! NEVER!" Katie's voice had risen slowly as she talked. She had pretty much shouted the last word. George caught on.

"Ah, but dear Rose, Frances will kill you by feeding you to the bears and I will never let that happen! Let it be known throughout the world that I, John, will save Rose!"

"Awesome George, we'll get the part for sure!" The students who were watching them laughed and went back to their work. Katie turned back to George. "Have fun John!" Katie said packing up her stuff as the bell rang. 

Draco grabbed her arm as she turned the corner of a deserted hallway. 

"Katie my dearest," Draco said threateningly and sarcastically, "That note was uncalled for." He pushed her on to a wall. Kate looked him in the eye.

"Draco, I don't care if I die. I'm not killing others."

"Liar."

"What is that for?"

"Because you are afraid of death and pain. That I know." Draco smirked as he watched her face become confused. She was very easily read through her face.

"How the hell do you know that?" 

"Oh my dear, it's quite simple actually! You told me where Anna was when I cursed you. You were afraid of being hurt again. And you didn't object to Voldemort. You are afraid Katie you just won't admit it." Draco sneered. Katie looked down. 

"Let me go." 

"Tell me I'm right."

"No."

"Fine, see you tonight." He dropped her and went in the opposite direction. Katie just sat on the ground for a second thinking about what he said. She was afraid of death. After about 5 minutes she got up. No use sitting here she thought. She had an hour. 

Draco marched up to his dorm. Grabbing his broom, he flew to the forest. 'Stupid. She has no right what so ever to go and do that! None,' Draco thought. He flew over to the tree and went in. 

"LORD!!!!! Problem." Draco shouted as he stormed in. Voldemort appeared slightly amused at Draco's annoyance. 

"Yes?" Voldemort answered in a way that almost said 'I could care less.' Draco had to keep himself from glaring.

"Katie told George. He knows everything." Draco said quickly. Voldemort chuckled. 

"That all?" He paused as Draco nodded. "That's not big. Heh, it would be quite entertaining actually. Potter and his gang burst in here trying to save Katie and die at my feet." Voldemort smiled at the thought. Draco came back to reality and smirked.

"True of course my Lord. How stupid of me." Draco climbed onto his broom and flew back. Even if they weren't much of a threat, the Death Eaters would be ready. How he would love to get rid of George, to have Katie to himself. But, he had to admit that after today's activities, it would be highly unlikely she would return any interest. Draco sighed and flew into his room. 

"Katie! I thought you weren't coming back until tonight!" Anna's voice rang in Katie's ears as she entered the room. 

"Um… I'm just getting something, I'll be leaving in half an hour." Katie shakily said. Anna smiled.

"Ok! Help me pick out what I should wear." Anna pointed to the ten outfits that were out on her bed. They were all very nice. They were all green, silver or black. One contained all three. Katie thought for a second. Then pointed. 

"Go with that one. It would look good on you." It was the dress that contained all three colors. It was black with a dark green design on it. The edges were silver. Anna smiled happily and went to go get changed.

"Thanks! I like that one, too." Anna chimed as she entered the bathroom. Katie smiled back weakly and looked out at the full moon.

This was going to be one hell of a night. 


End file.
